It's all confusing
by DarkGoddess1992
Summary: WarrenOc. Acid Lytess, a sixteen year old. A late bloomer, in which her mother thought she was normal. But sometimes children, with parent's,that don't have super heroheroine powers, wish they weren't so embarrassing. But that was the total opposite betwe
1. Past

**Story Title:** It's all confusing

**Full Summary:** WarrenOc. Acid Lytess, a sixteen year old. A late bloomer, in which her mother thought she was normal. But sometimes children, with parent's,that don't have super hero\heroine powers, wish they weren't so embarrassing. But that was the total opposite between Acid Lytess's parent's, A villian for a father, a Heroine for a mother, she just wished they stopped fighting each other. But the rumor's that some spread saying which side she'll choose would be her father's, one word stops them, neutral.

**Rating:** T (We know what it means, right?!)

**Genres:** Romance,Action, and maybe alittle or alot of Angst.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Sky high, but i can dream can i? I don't own anything really, just...books. But i do own Acid Lytess, and Lightbolt, and Knight and her family.

**Author's note:** And yes...I have been reading alot of Sky high fic's, mostly the Oc one's, and well...it got my creative butterfly fluttering around in my useless head. If anyone has seen, Static shock. Then Acid's mother's power is kinda discribed from that, so erm...yeah, enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter title:** Past. 

Walking home from a dance recital with my mother and brothers, Tristan and Cian; they were seven and three, I was five at the time. It was sleeping beauty, the dance I performed at, I was the evil queen _Maleficent_. I remeber looking at my mother, staring at her as she held Cian who was in her arms sleeping as usual, I swear that was all he did. I then saw her look my way and smile, I gave her a tiny smile; but she got distracted by Tristan, who was pretending to be _The Commander_, I rolled my eye's and looked stright ahead, to the road we were comming up to, dozens and dozens of cars just speeding by.

Makes you think, what it would be like to be speeding crazily, too.

I could hear my mother's laughing, bet she was laughing at the line my brother used if he was to be a hero.._whenever that will be_ i thought. We continued to walk, until we stopped at the light's, which had turned red to prevent us from walking in the stream's and stream's of dangerous traffic. I could hear thousand's of people talking as they went by us, talking on their cell phones, to their friends, maybe to themselves. And the light changed green, I thought it wouldn't change; like it would stay like that forever, just to bug me on purpose. We walked across the zebra line's, pass the cars to the other side of safety-ness, my mother's voice broke through my little train of thought's, i then relised she was talking to me not Tristan.

She repeated the word's, again. "Acid, you seem quiet honey...do you have a fever?" She said softly. Shifting Cian to her left, just so she could feel my forehead for a temperature. When she couldn't feel one she relaxed, it was just like her to worry, it was like all mum's really. I just smiled at her to reassure her everything's A.O.K. Of course i didn't speak, she wouldn't have heard my voice over all the noise in the city. Her pager suddenly went off, meaning it was hero time or heroine..She quickly gave Cian to Tristan and ducked into a ally, to reappear in a rubbery dress. Black in colour her initial's of her name in light blue, her cape black the inside was light blue it was a small cape, her stockings were black. The gloves and leather boot's were light blue, her hair; her beautiful long wavy, orange and blonde hair was in a ponytail. Her eye's were masked by a black eye mask with holes to see...You couldn't see what colour they were, but i knew they were hazel. She was _Lightbolt _now, still our mother but a heroine. We watch our mother fly on a lighting bolt made of metal, which she control's by using her electricity powers. Flying to a jellwery store that was being robbed by some villian, probably my father, _Knight_.

We waited, until my father was flung out of the store's window by one of my mother's electricity bolt's. Our head's turned to see if he was okay, clearly he was. He had just landed on the road, which was good, I hope. Tristan looked at me and I did the same, we both knew their fight's were violent; making sure to hurt or maybe even kill each other if they had to. But the good thing was, they never used us against the other, you know how a villian would use a child as a shield, knowing the hero wouldn't hurt him with a child in hands. We both watched as our father's arms and hand's had a dark kind of flame dancing on him, he then threw it at our mother who used her metal lighting bolt, which she rode on as a sheild to repel and bounce back at him.

It did but he dodged it.

They fought like this, for a few minute's until a wave of eletricity was forced at our father who dodged it and it went soaring above us, I heard a small crumbling sound nearby. It sounded horriable, like knocking down building blocks, but worse. I felt something small drop on my shoulder, i looked at my shoulder then up and my face changed to worried about my parent's to scared, i couldn't scream or anything!

So i did the closest thing i could think of, i held onto my older brother Tristan, hoping he would protect me from the building.

It was a blur, but one minute we were under a building about to crush us, then in our dad's arm's, all three of us. Mum was holding the building up with her power's and trying to keep it like that so it didn't tumble down on anyone. Dad carefully placed us down on the sidewalk, away from the building. "Are you two okay? Cian too?," He asked, we nodded. Cian just stirred in he's sleep, as if nothing fazed him or woke him. "Good. I'll go help your mother with the building." He said and ran over to her, yelling at her to move out of the way, but keep the building still. He threw a few of he's dark flame's at it, try and melt it in place, hoping it would keep it in place. She then released the electric hold she had on it and zapped it in place. Once that was done, dad was gone with that huge gem he stole.

Everyone came out of hiding, a few reporter's came over to her, camera men too. Flashing from camera's were comming from all side's of my mother, she just smiled.

"Lightbolt! A few question's please," a reporter shouted out from the crowd. She looked in he's direction and listened. "How did you feel? Saving those adorable children from fate's crushing hands?" He answered, not noticing, not caring that our father helped too.

"I felt what every hero and heroine felt." She said sharply, still with a smile on her face. But you could tell, that she was mad; it showed so in her eye's. The reporter that asked his question wrote it down, a woman asked her a question too. Raiseing her voice to be heard above the others.

"Ms.Lightbolt, i have a question to make. How did you defeat Knight?" The reporter, she smiled, or it looked like a smirk if you really looked at it. My mother just squinted her eye's for abit.

"I didn't, he got away. But if he show's up again i'll make sure to capture him, and the gem that fell into he's hand's," She replied. She looked over to me, Tristan and Cian and back at the woman. "Sorry to do this people, but i promised the god Zeus that i'd return he's lightening bolt's before eleven p.m, and as you can see...it's way past eleven." She joked, anything to get away from the reporter's and over to us. Flashing a quick smile and jumping onto her metal lighting bolt, she flew over us; where a ally was. We watched the crowd of reporter's go away, she came out in jean's and a polo shirt; what she wore before changing into _Lightbolt. _She gave us a smile, tired as hell.

Taking little Cian into her hand's, brushing a few strand's of he's black hair away from he's face. I got up and hugged her around the leg's, glad she was okay, Tristan did the same. We then walked a few block's before turning a corner and walking abit more till we came to our a apartment, fancy as it was, it was affordable...since mum was a lawyer and stuff.

"How bout some ice-cream? My treat." She offered, knowing how much of ice-cream freak's we were, and also because it's a happy food; depression too. But it was a happy food, and she alway's said this after a fight against a villian or _dad..._hoping it'll make us happier, and somehow she thought it made all the nightmare's go away..It did. Both Tristan and I shouted a _YEAH!_

She just laughed softly.

* * *

_Tell me what it was like? good, bad,crap? Tell me, flame me whatever i don't care..tell me! I'll have the other up soon..So cross your fingers or toes for me. _


	2. First Impression

Story Title: It's all confusingFull Summary: WarrenOc. Acid Lytess, a sixteen year old. A late bloomer, in which her mother thought she was normal. But sometimes children, with parent's,that don't have super hero\heroine powers, wish they weren't so embarrassing. But that was the total opposite between Acid Lytess's parent's, A villian for a father, a Heroine for a mother, she just wished they stopped fighting each other. But the rumor's that some spread saying which side she'll choose would be her father's, one word stops them, neutral.   
Rating: T (We know what it means, right?!)  
Genres: Romance,Action, and maybe alittle or alot of Angst.  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Sky high, but i can dream can i? I don't own anything really, just...books. But i do own Acid Lytess, and Lightbolt, and Knight and her family.  
Author's note: Right i'd like to thank you three nice people for reveiwing while i was typing this, i had msn messenger on if you want to know. It was alot of trouble and took a couple of hours or more, but yeah i did it, and that's about it.

* * *

"Wake up Acid!" A little voice shouted, jumping up and down on my bed. 

I cracked open one eye lid and groaned, it was only Tiffany. My five year old, black wavy haired, pigtailed, hazel eyed sister. I Pushed back my blanket's, she screamed and jumped off; but i caught her anyway and threw her over my shoulder. I opened my door and placed her down and pointed a finger at her and glared, she only ran away downstairs..probably to tell mum on me that i picked her up and took her out of my room, i closed my door and walked over to my drawers that was at the end of my bed, Just pulling out random thing's and throwing them around till i found something. I got dressed quickly, pulling up my jeans and struggling to button it up, but i got it buttoned.

"ACID! Get down here, breakfast is ready," My mum shouted up the stairs, i sighed and quickly pulled on a t-shirt then a hoodie, that could zip up." Acid!" My mum shouted again, it sounded like a demand then a shout to me.

"Give me a second! I just put my clothes on...wait, where's my sneakers!" I shouted. I looked under the bed and near the window where i usually have them...not there. _If Cian moved them this time, i'll make sure he'll die in he's sleep! _I thought. I Could hear mum's footsteps jogging up the step's, the door opened and she stood there with them in hand, and with a smile, wait a smile? She's usually pissy in the morning because i'm laz- i mean by i don't set my alarm clock. " I washed them in the washing machine, they were muddy couldn't have you going to Sky high on you first day, they're dry." She said, before walking over to hand them to me and kissing my forehead and walking out. "I'm a late bloomer mum! I Didn't start last year, i'm in second year now!...MUM! Are you listening!!!?!"I Shouted as i put on green socks and then the sneakers, She just waved me off saying _yeah i heard you_ but didn't say it.

Jogging down the stair's, i grabbed my messenger bag, and my umbrella, i opened the door and saw it was pouring down, i heard Cian groan. He hated the rain, He walked out in he's black raincoat, Tristan just walked out in he's clothes getting yelled at by mum to wear a raincoat, he just waved. Smiling at her. I Was about to walk out, but mum pulled me back by my hoodie, i yelped in shock. She stuffed a jam toast in my mouth, and handed me another one, i tryed to say something but i had toast in my mouth so i just excepted it and walked out, pulling the umbrella up. I Waved back at mum before catching up to my two idiot brothers.

Tristan was trying to pull down Cian's hood, and Cian kicked him in the leg. I snickered.

"Come on you wuss, it's just water!" Tristan teased, still trying to pull he's hood down, Cian swiped at he's brother's hands. He looked hopeless, since he was smaller then Tristan. We had walked a good three or four minutes from our house, to a bus stop. I Sat down, pulling my umbrella down. Tristan was still annoying Cian about the hood, and Cian was trying to ignore him. I nibbled at my toast, picking of the crust and throwing it into the trash can beside me; i didn't want the second one so i gave it to Cian, to cheer him up from the particularly annoying idiot, Tristan.

"Tristan, leave him alone." I scolded, my voice low. Tristan just glowered at me and moved over and away from us. Cian looked at me and smiled, knowing Tristan wouldn't pick on me, for some reason. Cian ate the toast i gave him. I looked at he's straight dark blonde and orange hair, messy as hell; guess he liked it that way. He's eye's were blue and he's face was square shaped, he's height was five foot seven, where as Tristan, is six foot. Damn him for being taller then us. I Then looked at my other brother Tristan, he's hair was black shoulder length, wavy and put into a ponytail, he's eye's were blue. He's face was the same as Cian's, square. He was currently rubbing he's sleeve's of he's shirt together, hopelessly trying to dry it.

Wasn't really working if you asked me.

"When is the bus coming here?" I Yawned, i had just finished my toast, luckily no jam was on my hands.

"Who knows," Tristan replied, handing over a elastic band to me, which i took. I looked at the colour, it was pink, i looked at Tristan with a smile. "What? It's pink so what! I have a thousand of them, all different colours." He said, and frowned when i kept smiling at him, Cian smiled too and started bugging him that he like's _pink._

I then tied my stright, orange and blonde hair up. It was a short ponytail, big deal! My hair only reached three inches below my chin anyway. I had hazel eye's, like my mother and Tiffany. My cheek's round kinda, and pink...Cause it was raining and cold.

The bus pulled up beside us, splashing water onto our jeans and sneakers, all three of us growled lowly and mumbled something under our breaths. We boarded the bus, their seemed to be no-one on it yet, so we were the first one's, me and Cian took a front seat together, Tristan sat behind us and played with my tiny ponytail. I didn't mind, just as long as he didn't pul- nevermind...

"Stop doing that! God your such a ass.."I snapped, clenching my jaw tightly, Cian sighed and took off he's bag and put it where our feet are. The bus started moving, Tristan laughed and sat back in he's seat.

We moved past, building's and buildings, _hey there's my dance school! _I thought as i looked out the window to the city of Maxville. The rain was pouring down, i couldn't think why anyone would be driving out in this weather; it's crazy. Tristan was looking out the window as well and waving to the girl's that looked he's way, i swear, one of these days, he'll find the perfect girl and to realize she doesn't want to date him. Same thing happen's all the time, but this year is he's last year at Sky high, guess i should be happy and stuff, but i'm not. Cian would. I mean Tristan pick's on him all the time, of every day, zapping him when he least expected it.

Cian yelped, Tristan just zapped him in the neck, again.

"Stop that! For once in your life Tristan quit being a ass...leave him alone." I said as i slapped he's hand away, as hard as i could manage. He glared at me, rubbing he's hand, i turned my head to the window again, the sceneary was different, it was friendly,quiet and not so noisy, beside's the rain. The bus slowed down and stopped by a bus stop, no doubt splashing water on the people that stood there, three boy's walked on, and two girl's. They exchange their hello's to the bus driver who was named Ron. The one dressed in a white,blue and red took a seat near me and Cian, and so did the girl with red hair, wearing green. I guess they're a couple, you could tell; it was so obvious. The boy dressed in neon like colours and the girl with the purple streak sat with him behind Tristan, they talked about seeing a concert on tv last night, and the last one was a boy dress in orange, he sat next to Tristan, the boy said _Hi _to Tristan, who replied back with the same reply.

The bus drove to a unused road, which was pointed up, seat belt's strapped us into place, and before we all knew it we were flying? In the air, with a school bus? Strange or what?

When the bus landed, which was bumpy might i add. We had landed at, Sky high. The door's opened, and both me and Cian were holding onto the seat's as we tryed to stand, we manged to get out fine but collapsed on the grass."Land!" Cian cried out in relief, Tristan laughed and patted him on the back, and also patted me too.

"It's practically evil..." I breathed out, scared of that bus. I'll have to ask my mum if i can NOT goto Sky high again, ever! Cian nodded, we got up off from the grass, brushing ourselves down, I looked around and noticed a huge banner outside saying _Welcome to another year at Sky high _nice greeting, very nice. Now if i could just find the gym, for both Cian and my sakes, so we could be placed in power placement and start off the day, hoping it will turn out fine.

It took awhile, but we both found it, with much trouble, since some student's were rude. But a girl wearing white and red pointed us in the direction, we both walked in, i opened the door quietly as possible to draw the attention away from us, a man looked at us, and smirked.

"You two are early, i guess you two are freshmen."He said, thinking that we both were freshmen, i wasn't, Cian was, but i wasn't. I stepped forward to set things right.

"Sir-" I began, but was cut off.

"Coach Boomer.." He corrected. And looked at me, raising he's left eyebrow slightly.

"Sorry, Coach Boomer, my brother Cian is a freshman, i'm a Sophomore, i didn't start last year, so my mother didn't allow me to come here...till now."I finished,without being cut off rudely by him. He nodded, and pointed at me.

"Name?" He asked monotonously. As he looked at me, expecting me to hurry up, as if he hasn't got anything better to do anyways.

"Um, Acid Lytess.." I Answered quickly, he nodded and added me on the list, he then looked at Cian and at the list.

"And this must be Cian Tenny, right? Wonder why your surnames don't match?" He smirked, i just adjusted my messenger bag so it wasn't digging into my left shoulder and glowered at him.

"Because, i decided to keep the last name of my father." I replied, god, were teachers like this all the time? cocky,rude and arrogant. If so then they should try and act abit nicer, so new students and freshmen aren't so scared and freaked out by them. He just scoffed, and looked up to see more freshmen, i turned around and looked too, some where scared, some were looking around the gym thinking it was the most coolest thing they have ever seen.

They joined us, i looked around uneasily, feeling very uncomfortable by being crowded, i wasn't sure if i'd throw them all across the room with my power, i'd only just found out about it yesterday when i had flung Tristan back after he zapped me on the neck, and i wasn't sure how to access it. I'm pretty sure it was because i was shocked, so that was a big help, way to go brain. Coach Boomer then announced that the power placement will begin, _great, just great. _I thought bitterly.

"Sara Bino!" He called out, a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, stepped up. He then told her to _power up _she did, her hand's then turned into sharp dagger like things, not claws, but they were daggers for christ sake! Her whole hand's had become daggers, he then called out to somebody to drop a car, it fell and she took a step back before slicing it in half, he labeled her a hero. He called out to another.

"Cian Tenny!"He called out, Cian looked at me before walking up he handed he's bag to me then walked up, he told him to power up he did, he's eye's turned black and he's vein's were black, and dancing on he's hand's was what our father had, _dark flame _It wasn't dangerous. Good. Boomer labeled him a hero, Cian powered down and walked down the step's and over to me, i handed he's bag to him, he smiled and put it on, i also smiled back.

"Acid Lytess!" He called me out next, oh great. I lifted my messenger bag off and handed it to Cian who held it for me while i walked up to the stand, he told the person to drop the car it was dropped, i crouched down quickly, my hands up, i was scared i had to admit it, crazy nut's trying to kill the student body by dropping cars on them. I looked up and saw that the car was hovering above me, i stood up slowly and then threw it away, it landed with a lound crash. Boomer then labeled me hero, i sighed in relief, he shooed me off.

"Miss Lytess, goto Mad science." He commanded i nodded, taking my Messenger bag from my brother and jogging off and out of the gym, when i had got out of the gym, the hall's were filled with student's, i shifted my eye's around, nervous and worried. How am i surposed to- wait...my mother put my schedule in my grey, messenger bag, i opened it up and found a piece of paper and alot of freaking book's of topics and stuff and paper, pencil's,pens, rubbers, a notebook, and a book for me to read at lunch. I found the schedule and pulled it out and zipped up my messenger bag. I found out mad science was 101. Which was? I began walking around aimlessly, till i found the classroom, i walked into the classroom, early. I took a seat near a boy with shoulder length hair, which had a red streak in it, he looked at me a look that would send most people running, but i ignored it, i mean i receive that oh so not scary look from my brother, i just sat there ignoreing him completely.

The bell rang and people piled in the room like in the city, i just watched them sit in their seat's they had now chosen for the year.

"Glad too see all your familiar faces again and some new faces," The guy with the big brain gestured to me, i just looked around and saw everyone was looking at me, even the guy in red,white,and blue..._Hey he was on the bus! _I thought randomly. "Just incase you have forgotten who i am over your little holiday's. I am Mr.Medulla...and today i will be handing out your project, that you'll be working on. That will be due on Friday, which today is Tuesday and you have roughly about four and half days. And this project will be about 'Toxic waste and how it would effect you if you didn't have super powers' And yes we will be working with the people we are sitting with, but today is just a test a written test." He said, smiling at all the groans some people surported. He walked around, desk to desk handing out two papers for the test, and a portfolio for the project. I looked at the portfolio and mentally thought _It has to be atleast, fifty or thirty pages of info or sheet's of paper.._ I thought.

He then set a timer, and gave us the sign to start.

I twirled my pen in my mouth in thought, thinking about the book's my mum told me to study, or read. This test was getting to me, i could tell. It was just a pointless test really, it was about all the stones that glow, cause sickness, give powers and etc,etc. What was the point, oh wait...i remember now. I wrote my answer's down, the one's that came to me, but the other's were foggy. I then thought about the book's in my mother's library, there has to be over a billion of them in there about stones...i just know i've read one abo- wait a answer has come to me, i wrote that down too._ About stones, and their affect's_. Seriously that was the title, i realized i had a few lines to write in, so i filled them in as best as i could. I then started on the second paper, answering each ten questions best as i can.

Then it rang, it sounded like a cooking timer. "Alright, pen's down and pass your test's down to the front." He ordered, the guy with the streak in he's hair handed he's to me and i took them, and reached over, tapping the person on the shoulder, she smiled and took them passing them down. I sat down and drummed my finger's on table, Mr Medulla looked at the test's, marked them and handed them back to each person, he came to my desk or the desk i shared with this silent guy. He handed the guy's he's paper, and i got a glimpse on what the guy's name was, Warren Peace, cool name...Oh yeah sorry, he got twenty out of twenty too. Mr.Medulla handed my paper and, my score was eighteen out of twenty, not bad. The bell then rang and everyone got out of their seat's i picked up my messenger and stuffed the pointless test in a folder and zipped it up and took my schedule and found out that my next class was 'Hero history'.

Once again the hall's were crowded, i walked abit more till i found the classroom, walking in and quickly getting a back seat, near a window.

It was was a long lecture about some hero that used vines to tie them up or something, i was listening, my concentration was on the window. The bell rang for lunch, i snapped up, grabbing my messenger bag and heading to the cafeteria, i walked in and everyone was there, well almost everyone, people in lines cueing up for food, and people at tables, i recognized the girl with the red hair and her boyfriend, i walked passed them and over to a table unoccupied by anybody, i placed my messenger bag on the seat beside me and pulled out my lunch and my book, Anne rice's Pandora...I would be reading Harry potter sometime now, but it would be pointless cause i have re-read them over seven times last year. I read my book and ate my...honey sandwiches; I felt a tap on my shoulder, i looked up and saw the red head girl smiling at me, i just stared at her.

"Hi i'm Layla, i was wondering if you'd like to come sit with me and my friend's." She offered, smiling still, i thought about it for about a second before looking behind me to see them looking at me, which was utterly creepy. I looked back at Layla and smiled.

"Sure, give me a few second's to put everything away and come over," I replied, and watched her walk over to her friends. I put a bookmark between my page i was reading and put it in my messenger bag, i quickly zipped it up and walked over with my honey sandwich, the girl with the purple streak was there, actually everyone from the bus was there, even that guy named Warren Peace. I sat next to The girl with the purple streak, she looked at me and i looked at her. "Erm...Is there something wrong? is my hair weird or something?" I said quickly, not liking the staring.

"Like your hair, that's all," She said, still looking at my hair, interested in the colour. It wasn't that interesting as everyone else's. I just nodded and looked around. "Is it dyed?" She was still looking at my hair, or my hair colour.

"No, it's not. Just stop asking difficult questions, please." I huffed, She just smirked and extended her hand for me to shake, i shook it.

"Magenta, i can shape-shift...into a guinea pig," She simply said, letting go of my hand. She then introduced me to her friends, the guy that wears yellow...alot. Is Zach, he glows. The guy in orange is Ethan, he can melt, and i mean literally melt. The girl with the red hair, and wears green, is Layla. She control's nature, cool! And the guy in the white,red and blue is Will, he has super strength and can fly. And then she introduced Warren Peace, i didn't interrupt her and say we met in Mad science and hardly talked. I found out he's a pyro. "So what's your name, power?" Magenta said rapidly, wanting to know more.

"I'm Acid Lytess, my power is telekinesis..That's pretty much it," I laughed nervously, but i have to thank who ever rang the bell; it was getting unnerving. Everyone packed up their stuff, walking to the bin, i threw out the crust's to my sandwiches, Magenta pulled on my hoodie, i turned around to face her."Yeah?" I asked. Confused on why she pulled my hoodie.

"Have you got Save the citizen next?" She questioned, i thought on that, and nodded. Magenta put her arm around my shoulders and walked alongside me, explaining what it was, i think if you had a camera then you would have realized i didn't like the sound of this next class...or..um punishment.

"Has anyone died yet? That you know of?" I asked, instantly becoming worried. Magenta saw this and smiled.

"If it makes you feel better, i'll say no...when i really have no idea." She walked off, leaving me to freak out, this hasn't been a good day, i can tell you that.

* * *

_I have completed it! Oh yeah!...I meant the chapter not story. Anyway's i made this, i was really excited to type this, besides stressed and stuff but yeah, review and tell me how it sucks, if it's okay tell me that too._


	3. Gaining a few blister's

**Story Title: **It's all confusing  
**Full Summary: **WarrenOc. Acid Lytess, a sixteen year old. A late bloomer, in which her mother thought she was normal. But sometimes children, with parent's,that don't have super hero\heroine powers, wish they weren't so embarrassing. But that was the total opposite between Acid Lytess's parent's, A villian for a father, a Heroine for a mother, she just wished they stopped fighting each other. But the rumor's that some spread saying which side she'll choose would be her father's, one word stops them, neutral.**   
Rating: **T (We know what it means, right?!)  
**Genres: **Romance,Action, and maybe alittle or alot of Angst.  
**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Sky high, but i can dream can i? I don't own anything really, just...books. But i do own Acid Lytess, and Lightbolt, and Knight and her family.  
**Author's note: **I know, I know. I'm a day late, forgive me and throw away the claws. I was meaning to get it done yesterday but my father awoke and ruined those chances for me, so yeah enough of the excuses..**  
**

* * *

**Chapter title: **Gaining a few blister's.

I sat on the bleacher's, reading my book. My clothes had changed, into the clothes of sport. Light blue, with a white line going down the track pants, and a orange tee-shirt, and white sneakers. My hair was still up, which was good. I was sitting with the people from lunch, I also noticed that almost everyone from every grade was here even my brothers, great. The teacher, who was coach Boomer, sat in a high chair, like the life savers one's. He looked at his list, and looked up from it.

"Tristan Tenny," He called out, Tristan stood up from he's little group of friend's and walked into the arena or whatever they called it and put the protective armor on."What do you want to be, Villain or Hero?" He asked.

"Villain." He answered and smiled as he's fan-girls cheered, they thought it was daring, from what he normally went with. If only they knew how much of a pain in the ass he was, then they probably wouldn't want to be around him so much.

"Ah. Trying something new I see, who's your partner going to be?" Coach Boomer said, Tristan looked over in the Sophomore section, I didn't see this because I was reading, but I could hear what was going on, so that counts.

"Acid Lytess," Tristan answered and folded he's arm's, I put my book down on the seat to look at him, he was smirking. I walked down the step's and into the arena, I also put the protective armor on, I walked over to him and glared."Payback time sis." He whispered to me, I just thought of putting my hand's around he's neck and choking the life out of him and laughing at he's dead corpse, but that thought was interrupted by Tristan who was picking out our opponent's; who turned out to be Warren and Will. Great, just great, not only am i gonna get pounded, I'm going to die as well. We watched them walk down the stair's of their area and put the protective armor on, I have to find a different word to call this hard stuff, oh I know why don't we call them gladiator armor? much better.

Coach Boomer blew the whistle to start the game off.

I hesitantly looked from Warren to Will, to just barely dodging a fireball, okay I guess Warren's chosen who he wants to roast, me. Two more fireball's were thrown my way, i threw my hand's up to my face and the fireball's were levitating infront of me, i smiled and flung them back at him with just a wave of my hand, as you could see, i was kinda getting the hang of this, i looked to my left to see Tristan flinging blue electricity bolt's at Will, who was dodging them as best he can, I ducked as another fireball headed my way, I threw out my hand and a invisible force pushed him back, not what i wanted but it helped...little, it did squat he was still throwing them fireballs. I quickly rolled out of the way as more of the fireball's were being thrown at me, Tristan flung a electricity bolt at Warren to catch him off guard, about time he helped!

I got up, brushed myself down, quickly looked at the timer, twenty seconds left.

I looked up to see Will flying, I put my hand up to stop him and throw him against the plastic..whatever that stuff was, until a fireball hit my hand, I dropped my hand and waved it about, I was about to use the other hand when a fireball whizzed by my face, scraping it on the right cheek, my face was burning. Tristan's hand's were flickering with electricity, he was about to fling more electricity bolts at Will, too late, Will had saved the dummy and then the buzzer went off. Tristan walked towards me to see if i was okay, checking my left hand and my face.

"Put some ice on it when you get home later, okay." Tristan said, ruffling my hair, which i swiped at he's hand's because it bothered me that he does that, he just laughed and went over to congratulate Will and Warren, i just walked back to the bleacher's, tired as heck from dodging fireball's all the time.

Walking home later that night after six and half hour's of dancing or so, it still was raining, I had my umbrella luckily. And i was freezing, wearing my dancing clothes still, yeah I shouldn't have listened too Tristan, saying _Oh no it's fine, it'll be alot warmer _and blah,blah, blah. Lying son of a- wait, he might be at home waiting for me to come home to take over while he work's night shift with he's friend at a restaurant called Pepper Lantern, that's not right...Oh right Paper Lantern, I stopped at the curb and looked left and right to see if any car's were coming this way, nope.

I quickly darted across the road and came to the other side of the street, I continued to walk until I came to the apartment's, I put my umbrella down before entering, it's badluck. I waved to the manger, and walked over to the elevator's, pushed the down button and waiting patiently or trying to be patient. The elevator arrived with a loud _bing_; I entered and pressed the number three, and you know in a movie they have happy music in the elevator, just for comedy relief, well this elevator had happy music, it was very,very annoying. The elevator arrived at it's destination, the third floor; and let out another loud expected _bing._

I walked down the hall to I came too room 312. I knocked as loud as i could, the door opened and Cian let me in, and Tristan rushed past me.

"HEY! Watch it," I Yelled at him, he just waved me off and showed he's wrist with the watch on it as he ran to the elevator. "I know, but still you could have been atleast patient.." I mumbled and walked into the apartment and ran upstairs too have a quick shower. I turned on the hot and cold taps, and peeled off all my dance clothes.

It took a few minutes, which is a good record for me; instead of the mornings i'm rather slow.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, I walked into my room and looked at all the clothes I had thrown around earlier this morning. I sighed and picked them up and placed them on my computer chair and went over to my bed and picked up the blue boxer short's and black singlet that I call Pj's. I went to get some underwear, I threw all my clothes on and dried my hair quickly before going downstairs.

"ACID!" Tiffany squeeled happily and jumped on me, I catched her and picked her up, she gave me a hug, almost strangling me and cutting off my air supply. I Just patted her on the back and walked out into the livingroom where Cian is eating popcorn and watching a movie, and dropped her on the chair; she just started laughing for no reason and put her arm's out for more, I picked her up and sat down with her on my lap, I just bounced her up and down on my leg's, she reached for popcorn and taking a few, she handed me some but i just shook my head; she shrugged and ate them.

The phone rang, Tiffany reached over and got it before I could.

"Helloo?" She answered, and had a look of confusion on her face before smiling. "Hi i'm Tiffany, i'm five...Oh, Layla? I don't know a Layla, you want to talk to Acid? okay!"She handed the phone over to me and leaned back on my chest so she was comfortable, and I wasn't. But it was cute, her intentions are good, I think? Why am I even questioning this? Really.

"Yes, hello?" I answered quickly, and trying to breathe with a incredibly light person that seem to weigh a thousand pound's when she sat on you.

_"It's Layla, I was wondering if you could come over to Will's house for a study session?"_ Layla asked, sounding extremely happy. I wonder if Will or Magenta set her up too this? Or that Zach, the glow worm..sorry, off topic i know, i know.

"I've just gotten back from dancing, and I'm extremely tired, plus I'm babysitting my two sibling's while my brother work's and my mother is at a conference."I explained to her, I really wanted to do the study session thing, besides i have to do something with Warren who gave me blisters in Save the Citizen; I have to thank him for that. But I can't unless I want my mother to be pissy at me, because I left the house at night.

_"So it's a no then?" _ Layla replied sadly, I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry," I added grimly, then I wondered how on earth she got my number. "Layla how'd you get my number?"

_"It's in the school's computer, Magenta and Ethan hacked into it somehow..and voila we found your number." _Layla replied, I heard whispering on the other line, Must be Magenta telling her not to tell me they hacked into the school's files; not like I have anyone to tell, I wouldn't anyway. Then the phone went dead, Tiffany screamed and clung to me, and the light's just went out, maybe the wire's been tripped? Cian was still eating he's popcorn, not worrying, Tiffany was sobbing; I got up, little sister in arm's and walked over to the window, all the light's were out...meaning it was a blackout or something else.

I fumbled around in the dark, bumping into tables,chairs and toys to find my way upstairs to get a torch from my room. Holding onto the railing's as I walked up the stair's and to the first door above the stair's, which was my room. I entered it, putting Tiffany down at the door where it's lighter; she'll freak if she went into my room, knowing her she'll think monsters will get her. I opened my drawer, feeling around for anything that felt remotely like a torch. I felt something and took it and feeling to see if there was a button. I found it and pushed it on, i shined the torch on Tiffany who shielded her eye's. There was a loud thump downstair's followed by a faint _I'm okay! _It was Cian, he must of tripped over something.

I walked over to Tiffany, held out my hand for her to tak, she took it.

We both walked downstairs, me shining the torch around to see where to go, what not to trip on, or fall on, and which had the less darkness in a room. I then sat down on the couch, Tiffany did so too, curling up beside me and looking around. Cian sat in the armchair, I shone the torch on him he just flinched and shielded he's eye's, I handed the torch over to him; we ended up playing light tag, to keep us occupied and not bored. We continued this till the light's came on, Cian hissed like a vampire an went upstairs to splash water on he's eye's, saying the light burns them..weirdo..

I looked at my the clock on the wall above the Tv, alittle on the right. I noticed it was eight'o clock, crap, past Tiffany's bedtime. I scooped her up and ran upstairs, walking into her room, I put her down on her pink bed, if you ask me everything in that room was pink except a black toy penguin. She groaned, getting under her blanket's and picking up her fluffy, pink bunny. "Story!...please?" She pleaded, batting her eyelashes, I rolled my eye's.

"Which one?" I said cautiously, hoping she won't pick the _Little Mermaid. _

"Little Mermaid, little mermaid!!!" She cheered, throwing her hands up as she said it. I sighed, she'll never get over the book, unless...I hide it, I smirked mentally, cause then she'll have to pick another book.

I Sat down on her bed, and she shuffled over to me, laying her head on my arm; what am I? A pillow? Seriously...

Opening the book, I began to read it to her, from beginning to the end. Once I finished she was asleep on my arm I just gently pushed her head off my arm, and she fell onto her pillows. She turned over, hugging her toy close. I just quickly tip-toed out of there and into my room where I would write some of that project, or draw what would happen, then somehow find Warren tommorow and ask him to goto the library with me to work on it, _perfect!_

* * *

_I want to know if you liked it or not? And i know it's short so bear with me and realize i might get lazy and type up a smaller fic then usual...So review when you can, okay peoples? Thanks. _


	4. Study Buddies

**Story Title:** It's all confusing

**Full Summary:** WarrenOc. Acid Lytess, a sixteen year old. A late bloomer, in which her mother thought she was normal. But sometimes children, with parent's,that don't have super hero\heroine powers, wish they weren't so embarrassing. But that was the total opposite between Acid Lytess's parent's, A villian for a father, a Heroine for a mother, she just wished they stopped fighting each other. But the rumor's that some spread saying which side she'll choose would be her father's, one word stops them, neutral.

**Rating:** T (We know what it means, right?!)

**Genres:** Romance,Action, and maybe alittle or alot of Angst.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Sky high, but i can dream can i? I don't own anything really, just...books. But i do own Acid Lytess, and Lightbolt, and Knight and her family.

**Author's note:** Um, I know this is late, and I'm a late poster and stuff, so to make it up to you all! And so you don't kill me, here it is and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Title: **Study Buddy's.

I woke up with a scream, being shocked by Tristan who laughed manically and ran out of the room, and of course me being me I ran after him to kill him, metaphorically speaking. I ran down the stairs and caught up to him and jumped on he's back, he started flailing he's arms and running around with me on he's back, he ran into the livingroom and dropped me onto the couch, I picked up a pillow and threw it at him, and laughed at he's surprised face, he then smiled and picked up two pillow's and started hitting me with them.

"Help!..Ahhh, stop,stop...Okay i won't throw pillows at you!" I pleaded, As I had my hands over my face, protecting it, I realised Tristan has stopped the evil pillow hitting and was looking at me.

"Promise?.."He replied, he's eyebrows narrowed, I nodded. He let he's guard down so I pinched him on the hand and quickly leaped over the couch, running up the stairs; I could hear him running after me, so I ran into my room, locking it. He banged on the door, and gave up, walking down the stairs, he'll find some way to get back at me...he always does. I looked at my clock beside my bed side table, it read the time nine, fourty three. Wait-..._nine,fourty three? _Isn't it a school day? I quickly dashed over to my door and flung it open.

"Mum, Aren't we surposed to be at school...why didn't someone wake me?!" I yelled down the stairs, my mother's face appeared. She was wearing a powder blue robe and blue slippers, and a coffee mug in her hands. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and she seemed to be trying not to yawn.

"School called today honey. Saying that all student's must stay home; because of the blackout, the school's system's went all wonky.. so they're fixing it, they said tommorow would be best to send them back." She said flatly, sipping her Coffee she walked back into the kitchen mumbling something incoherent, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Tristan glared at me, Cian was eating cereal, and Tiffany was singing while eating cereal, and mum was sitting there sipping her coffee.

I just sat down next to Cian and Tiffany, grabbing the cereal and pouring it into a bowl.

We all just sat like this for hours, not really, but it seemed like hours, none speaking to the others; just staring at one another. I was being kicked under the table by Tristan, so if you were sitting across from me you'd see me making faces, pissed off one's; everytime I went to put the spoon in my mouth, I get kicked..

I could tell my mother was handling this good, she hasn't yelled at us to stop being idiots. Instead she put a hand on the table and a electric surge hit it, shocking our hands, we just looked at her with surprise, she just yawned in response; getting up from the table to wash her cup, I just watched her carefully wondering why she'd shock us, instead of just telling us to hush up and eat our breakfast? Maybe something happened, lack of sleep? Hero business is getting to her? She wants to kill us? Pregnant? All those thoughts running through my head, but none of them seemed right, cause all four she'd be cheery, not cranky and bitchy..strange..

I ate my cereal alone, without being kicked by Tristan, mum had just left the room to get dressed and go to work.

I washed my plate, and put it against the wall to dry up. I walked up the stairs slowly, and entered my room, looking around the room for clothes. "Ace...It's raining again, better wear some warm clothes just incase.." Cian said and walked off too he's room down the hall, which he shared with Tristan. I sighed and put on black stockings, a jean skirt..which wasn't too short. Searching for that black fake ripped top, so i could wear it on top of a white singlet.

I crawled under my bed, fumbling around for it, and i felt it, I crawled backwards..hitting my head in the process. I put on both things, and just went around packing my dancing clothes in a sports bag, and also the project if i so happened to randomly bump into Warren, which would be a naught chance. I walked downstairs i was going to go with Tristan to where he worked, he insisted on it, saying i'm funny which I scoffed at when I walked out the front door with him; Tiffany also had a day off from school, so her and Cian are watching...movies...all day long. Poor Cian...

We walked to he's job, which wasn't to far i should say, the rain had stopped, it just sprinkled down slowly instead of fast. "Want to hold my hand?" Tristan asked, smiling at me.

"No. I'm fine thank you, besides i saw you put that buzzer on your hand before we left." I replied, looking at him to see if it was true. He just sighed and took it off, putting it into he's pockets, I smiled inwardly. Knowing I spoilt he's fun. We crossed the road, or should i say Tristan ran across and I just walked across by myself. I hit him with my sports bag, he just yelped and try to punch me but i ducked and he hit the brick wall. I laughed at him as i opened the door for him and I. We walked in, I looked around; it was dim, but it looked okay, I saw a few people sitting together at the far back of the resturant..oh, wait i know them.

Tristan disappeared into the kitchen I battled with my mind, if i should or shouldn't go over to them..in the end i just said to myself _screw it._

I walked over to them, waving abit. Layla looked up and smiled, everyone else looked up as well. " Hello Acid." Ethan said."Hey Ethan." I waved, smiling.

"Damn girl, that blister looks nasty...Warren sure as hell has a good ai- OW!" Zach cried out as Magenta elbowed him in the rib's, i just sat down next to Magenta.

"If you must know i also have a huge icky blister on my left hand." I lifted my hand up and showed Zach, who was edging away from it, Magenta and Layla just smiled.

I smiled also, putting my hand away so as not to gross anyone else out. Which would't be good. I looked at everyone, they seemed to have gone back to their discussion which was about the black out last night, and what could've caused it. I didn't want to join in so i just looked around; seeing a few couples and groups of friends in the resturant was a nice touch. I guess couples like this place, same with the groups of friends.

Watching my brother serve tables would be a wonderful payback, i'd just have to go through thinking. For a nickname, like Waitress boy. Or _Servant boy_. Something that will embarrass him infront of he's friends if he ever decided to zap me or Cian, again. But now that i thought about it...he'll end up calling me _Prancing princess_. It's not that bad, as the names i thought of, just that no-one other then my family knows that i dance, which is pathitic in my case, this whole fear if someone found out that i danced in tights or something similar then tights...it would be hell...trust me.

"So Acid. What are your thought's on the blackout last night?" Ethan asked me. I looked around with a puzzled expression.

"What..," I answered." Oh last night. Well i think it's just a normal thing, unless anyone wants to say we're all doomed and some evil villian is plotting something. Then go ahead."I retorted, looking at everyone who was giving me strange looks.

"Or we could just go with Acid's theory.."Zach suggested and looking at everyone, I just looked away watching Tristan and some other guy waiter, I noticed that the guy who was waitering. Resembled someone, I don't know who. But he was interesting to watch.

Tristan walked over to us asking if we wanted anything, Magenta, Layla and I just asked for water, while Will,Ethan and Zach ordered food. Typical, men just love their food. I gestured to Tristan's watch, seeing it was eleven, sixteen.

Why oh, why, did i come? Well it beat's watching movies all day long, and it beat's surfing the net all day..and the list will go on if i wasn't so bored sitting here, well not really bored just..ticked off, for some reason.

"Acid, who was that on the phone last night?" Layla questioned, smiling her usual happy smile. Bringing up another topic to talk about, rather that then the blackout one.

"Err..My sister Tiffany." I answered, looking around incase she actually popped up and shouted _ACID! _And jump on me unexpectedly.

"She sounded happy when she answered the phone, last night." Layla said as she shifted in her seat.

"Yeah, she usually is. Come home with me sometime, she'll practially jump on you, hugging the life out of you," I smiled, watching Zack stare at me in fear. "I Didn't mean that literally Zach."I watched him sigh in relief, I made a mental note, _don't say 'Hugging the life out of you' infront of Zach, it freaks him out_. Now that I did that mental note, i'm sure i'll remeber that.

* * *

I've been at the Paper Lantern for five hours, so I walked over to Tristan pulling out the science project and handing it to him. "Give this to Warren if you see him, okay?" I Said quickly, he just nodded; looking at me confused on why i'm leaving. I walked out looking around for a area map, when my phone rang. I pulled it out. 

_"Acid. Can you do me a favour, please?" _Cian's voice pleaded from the other line.

"okay, sure."I answered. Walking across the road quickly, then looking around to see if I recognized the area.

_"Watch Tiffany for me..I have to go skateboarding with my friends, much to my protest and disgust." _He mumbled the six words, but I heard them and laughed.

"Sure, sure. Poor emo boy, rather be sitting in the dark listening to music eh?" I snickered, he just hang up. Loudly I might ask. He seems to hate it when i call him that, what would he rather me call him? Really. As a nickname..

I quickly walked home to the hotel, taking a elevator to the third floor, listening to the happy music was calming at times, and can be annoying. A unexpected and loud bing from the elevator told me I was at my destination. I ran down the hall, skidding to a halt at the room number _312_.

I knocked, and Cian answered, hugging me and leaving quickly.

"ACID!" Tiffany squeeled, and ran over to me; hugging me around the legs, i just looked at her outfit. A pink tutu? She must think it's junior day, Saturday's and Sunday's.

"Tiffany. Today's Wednesday, not Saturday or Sunday..why are you dressed like that?" I asked as i blinked in confusion.

"I'm coming dancing with you...I sit and be good, pwomise.." She held up her hand, pinky extended. I sighed and hooked my pinky finger with hers, then held her hand as i locked the door to the apartment, then walking down the hall and entering the elevator.

Once we were out of the elevator and walking out of the lobby and out into the fresh air, Tiffany started skipping as we walked across the street, stopping at a curb, and walking down the street before turning a corner and seeing my dance school.

I opened the glass stained door for Tiffany, she ran up the stairs and started jumping up them; pretending she is a frog or something like that. I just walked up the stairs slowly behind her, incase she fell back, I'd be able to catch her. Nothing like that happened, just that we entered the second door nearest to us.

Tiffany took a seat near the window, climbing up the seat, I walked into the changing room's to change and came out a few minutes later, putting my bag near her. Which she guarded for me, she pulled on my arm, I turned around to face her. Wondering what she wanted. She gave me a big hug instead. "Good luck Acid.." She said quietly and smiled. I gave her a quick, big hug back before walking over to the dancefloor.

* * *

After dancing for three and a half hours, I walked slowly over to Tiffany, and sat down next to her; slouching in my chair. She unzipped my sports bag and handed me my water bottle, I smiled at her and she jumped off the chair and pulled on my arm, trying to drag me out of the classroom, I groaned as i tryed to open the water bottle. "Acid, let's...go...i'm...hungry!" Tiffany shouted, as she pulled on my arm. 

"Wait...I'm thirsty," I mumbled, taking a huge gulp of water before standing up, I picked up my sports bag, zipping the bag up and still sipping the water. Tiffany walked infront of me, humming _twinkle, twinkle little star. _We both walked down the star's, I opened the glass stained door for her, She screamed and ran inside and held on my leg's, which i was wearing black sweatpants. "Great! It's raining...and she's afraid of the rain." I Cried out to no-one in particular, I knelt down unzipped my bag and gave a quick glance to Tiffany, smiling, I pulled out my umbrella, she clapped happily.

I opened it outside and we walked around the corner, walking down the street before stopping at a curb to look left and right for any cars. We then walked across the street to the hotel we stayed at, and right before we went in the spinning doors..my phone rang. What's with people calling me now? Oh right, i have a cell on me always. I Got it out of the sports bag, having to dodge a few things in there.

"Hello?" I Answered, rolling my eyes.

_"Acid, honey. I'm stuck in traffic, could you take out the pizza from the freezer and stick it in the oven." _My mother said in her cheery voice.

"Sure, how close are you?" I asked dryly. As i looked around to see where her car is.

_"Not that close hon, i'll be home soon...i hope. Um Call Tristan home, if he's already home then..call Cian from he's little skatepark. Love you.." _She finished and hung up, i sighed and closed my phone, and put it back in the sports bag. We walked into the lobby and over to the elevators, pressing the button and tapping my feet impatiently, looking down at Tiffany who was staring at the windows, worrying if the water can get in.

The elevator rang with the usual loud bing, we both entered. Tiffany was swaying to the happy music, which was starting to disturb me..Oh I can't wait to see what powers she'll have. Maybe she'll get powers with flowers and make them rain on you, or um powers to make people happy..something that suits her. I Just can't see her having electricty powers, or the dark flame..she already doesn't like Cian's powers and Tristan's. She doesn't mind mine, always making me levitate her toys around her or over to her. Oh boy..what a ride this'll be when that happens.

The elevator did the loud bing thing, and we walked out and down the hall stopping at our room number, I got the keys out from my bag and unlocked the door.

We walked into the apartment, the lights were on, good sign, I think.

"CIAN! TRISTAN!!!" I yelled out, looking around as i walked towards the kitchen, Tiffany clinging to me.

"Stop yelling, they can hear you.." A voice said from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw Warren in there, getting a drink..from the fridge. I rubbed my eyes to see if this was some kind hallucination, nope. I walked over to him and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms. He just shut the fridge, soda in hand and pointed to the island. I saw the project that I had handed to Tristan at the paper lantern. Tristan must have invited him, but where is he? I opened the freezer and pulled out the pizza and stuck it in the oven and pressed the button that said _Frozen pizza,_ then pressed the plus button and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, seeing Warren there sitting forward and looking at Tiffany who was looking at him, I walked past them, leaving them to their staring contest. Walking up the stairs and to my room to have a quick shower, I shut the door, and peeled off my clothes and walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower that lasted a few minutes.

I Walked out of the bathroom, wrapping my towel around me, I then picked up my clothes that were on the floor and dumped them in the hamper. I Then walked over to my drawers and grabbed my Pj pants and a black tee-shirt, pulling them on quickly, I then dryed my hair, leaving my orange-blonde hair as it is. And opened my door, jogged down the stairs and walked into the living room, seeing Tristan talking to Warren, I walked into the kitchen seeing Tiffany near the oven trying to reach it, I walked over and picked her up and put her on the island, checking her hands to see if they're okay.

"I'm home, kids," A cheery voice said, and a closing of door was heard."Hi, who are you?" I heard mum say, I then heard Tristan introduce Warren to her, I pressed the stop button on the oven and left it in there to cool. Mum then walked into the kitchen, placing her breifcase on the kitchen dinner table and coming over to kiss Tiffany on the forehead, and hug me. I Squirmed. "Nice to see you too, Acid..where's Cian?" She asked looking around for him.

"Emo boy's upstairs.."Tristan replied pointing with he's thumb, Mum just nodded and shooed Tristan out of the way so she can get the plates out of the cupboard, she then set up five plates and held the extra in her hand.

"Is your friend Warren staying? If so ask if he'd like to eat some pizza with us." She asked, hoping it'll be a yes. Tristan left the room to ask him, coming back.

"Yeah." He smiled. Mum put the extra plate down and went over to the oven, putting on the mittens and opening the oven and taking the pizza out, She looked at the project on the island and handed it to me to put in the livingroom, I took it and walked into the livingroom where Warren is, and put the project on the wooden table that was infront of him.

"Warren, you might wanna come in the kitchen to get some pizza,"I said, as I watched him look at me, he then stood up, I backed away and walked into the kitchen, Warren following behind me, Cian had appeared out of no-where and was in the kitchen sitting down eating he's pizza."How'd you get here?" I asked in confusion as i sat beside him.

"The secret passage way from my room, to that cupboard under the sink."He replied, taking a bite from he's pizza. I Made a _'Oh..' _face, Mum handed me my pizza which i ate slowly and trying not drop it.

Mum joined us at the table after she handed Warren he's pizza, we all ate silently. But when we finished, both me and Tristan were assigned to washing the dishes while mum talked to Warren, I was listening and washing at the same time. "So Warren dear, do you go to Sky high?"

"Yes. I'm a Sophomore." He replied, looking at my mother who had her hands clasped together, she also was smiling, she always smiles, and she looks good for her age, being thirty eight, god i wonder if she puts cream on her face or something.

"Ah, a Sophomore. And your powers are?" She asked, smiling still, if I was Warren, I'd be incrediably creeped out by her smiling at me all the time.

"Pyrokineis, from my fathers side. My mother was a different type of Pyro.."He replied. Unfazed by her questions.

"A Pyro. Such a useful power, do you have a job?" She asked, looking at him with her hazel eyes. She seemed fascinated by him, not in a weird way, just a lawyer way..god I don't know. But with her questions, it sounded as if she was interrogating him like a cop would with a suspect; but he was just answering her questions calmly or politely, I guess he didn't want to say '_Yes, um Miss. Could you stop the annoying questions before I roast you alive_' I know I would if I was him, I bet if she wasn't a heroine, she would have become a police woman or something in the lines of that.

"I work at the Paper Lantern, like Tristan, I waiter people asking what they would like and stuff."He answered, she nodded finished with asking her questions.

I Almost dropped the plate after hearing that, but luckily I didn't. I just placed the plate against the wall, My mother pushed her chair back, standing up and pushing the Chair back into it's place. She walked upstairs to help get Tiffany ready for bed, Cian already left..I guess he's still pissed that he had to go somewhere he's friends enjoy, Tristan went into the livingroom to watch tv. And so I was stuck with Warren, I walked into the livingroom, picked up the project and walked back into the kitchen. I pulled up a chair next to Warren.

"Sorry about the questions my mother shot at you." I apologised, pushing my chair in, and looked at him hoping he won't set me on fire for just doing that.

"It's fine, just that her smiling alot creeped me out abit. Does she smile alot?" Warren inquired, I nodded and put the project in the middle of us. Warren reached forward and picked up the project to look inside, looking at the pictures I drew for every step on what would happen. I'm just glad I didn't draw stick figure's for laughs, he'd probably critise me, what with him being a comic lover; it's possible he's a better artist then me. I wouldn't call myself that, but it count's right?

* * *

Me and Warren have been studying for 3 or more hour's, each of us getting up to get a book from my mother's massive, HUGE! Library. Until Warren looked at he's watch and muttered something entirely in another language, I saw this from the corner of my eye and looked up from my head in the book that I was reading. "What's wrong?" I said, worried he got a answer wrong or something.

"I have to go, you finish your sheet."He said as he picked up some paper's he wrote and walked out of the kitchen, I stood up and followed him out, running ahead of him to open the door for him. He gave me a amused look, as if saying. _'Your opening a door for me?'_ I shrugged and waved him off, he just walked off, rude much..I slammed the door, not roughly or loudly enough to wake up anyone. And I walked back to the sheer touture of this homework, that keeps you up late hours and makes you all snap, snap at people in the morning.

I opened the fridge door to poor myself some orange juice, I walked back over to the diner table and looked over my homework as I sipped my juice.

I have to admitt, words do make a crappy drawn instruction's look abit better, I think. I flipped through the pages to find what Toxic waste could actually do to non-super power people, and maybe super powered people..just to make sure. I wrote my answer's down in the silent filled diner room, slash kitchen, since no-one else was up but me and I'd just be harassed by either Tiffany, Tristan or Cian..well Cian less, he isn't that annoying. I smiled at that, thinking of my dad and who compares to him mostly, Tristan is a certain, he's got he's attitude. And Cian probably has dad's serious-ness, and Tiffany has mum's cheery-ness..and I. Well, i guess i'm a mixture of both, unless something was a amiss and I was adopted.

Nah. Not a chance. I've got my mum's brillant hair colour, so least that paranoid thought is down..unless?

_Nope. Nada, zilp, zilch._

* * *

**AN:** _Right, so you know the drill my loyal fa- I mean readers. Oh I also have this crazy and over used thought, so here it is..I was just thinking, maybe, Acid could have a bully to bully her around. And no. Older brother Tristan doesn't count, but hey! You get too decide or help me create a bully..and whoever has the best idea win's! And your character will star in the next chapter, not the one after this one..but the one after that one. Confusing, huh? Sorry. But it helps if I have a boost and be pushed, and pressured to work, MUAHHAHAHA!_


End file.
